


Outcast

by Mindless82



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Inspired, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindless82/pseuds/Mindless82
Summary: A short tale of those who may not fit into the world we live in.





	

Who will love the outcasts when they can't love themselves?   
Wearing things that aren't meant to be seen,  
Creating words for a helpless being.  Convinced that they are an anathema,  
Preparing for a piece that will have to be cut out.  
Perhaps, the outcasts will love each other,  
Despite the contradiction of being a reject from a society that is screaming love me next.


End file.
